Albus Severus Potter and the Black Heiress
by ALotOfGoingOnAtTheMoment
Summary: All was well for the Potters. Then they find out that Regulus Black had a son, and that he had a granddaughter living in a Muggle Orphanage. Follow Silver as she explores the Wizarding World with her new found friends.
1. The Stranger In Violet Robes

You know why nothing ever makes sense? People lie. All the time. I'm an orphan, so you never know. I have no idea where I came from. Who my parents are. When you're an orphan, there are these questions that pop out your head randomly. Begging for answers. You can't help thinking about what went wrong, why your parents had to give you up. Then, it all comes to you. Was there something wrong with you? Maybe the reason why my parents dumped and left me on the orphanage's doorstep with a letter with my name, birthday and a three-digit number(809) and a small golden key is... me. Maybe they didn't want me. Maybe, maybe they found out that there was something abnormal about me and that they were ashamed. Maybe they were ashamed that I could change the color of my hair. That I could turn things into mice. That I could set things on fire. That I could make things disappear.

But I swear, I didn't do them on purpose. They'd happen when I was angry. Or sad. Or excited and happy. Maybe that's why. I don't see anyone who could do the same things. What could've done this to me? Radiation? A scientific experiment gone wrong?

It's hard being different. You've got no one to talk to, share your thoughts with. They said being different makes you an individual. It makes you unique. All it did to me was make me a loner. I had no one here. No friends. Only a pillow I snuggle with at night.

I'm weird. I do weirder things. I'm socially awkward. I'm a coward, afraid to do something new. But I accept it. This is who I am and I stand by it. Grace, our housemother here at St. Claire's House for Girls, always tells me that good things come to those who wait. Well, I bet there's an amazing thing coming for me because I've been waiting long enough. I've been here since forever. I'm turning 11 on the 23rd. Which is the day after tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door. Grace appeared. She looked at me warmly. _"Sunshine won't kill you, Silver." _I smiled at the nickname. Others call me by my first name, Equestrius. Others, like Grace, address me as 'Silver', like the silver highlights on my hair. Grace says that I had black hair when I was a baby, the silver highlights just appeared.

That's not the only weird thing. I turned 7, that's when odd things started happening. One time when I was nine, at Christmas Eve, we were all given some chocolates from our sponsors, people who want to adopt children but can't and they give the orphan they choose some money for their needs. Everyone's met theirs but my sponsor hasn't even shown up once and only has the money and packages mailed here. As I was saying, we were given chocolates but Mackenzie Morris and her friends took all of mine. I couldn't do anything except be furious. Everyone's afraid of them too and I had no one to watch my back. Then, these crazy things happened. Tara, their tall, skinny, blonde friend tripped over the staircase as she was going down and fell 4 flights of stairs. Nothing serious. Just a sprain her ankle and gashes on her 'pretty' face. Victoria, one of Mackenzie's friends with poop-brown hair, chubby little fingers and no neck at all, slipped on the ice outside and broke her nose. It took 5 people to get her in. Oh, if you'd only hear her blubbering. Then came Mackenzie. When she woke up the next morning- Christmas day-, she got a surprise all right. Her hair was braided and tied to the bed's metal frame over her head! It was a horrible sight. Her screams woke up the whole house and everyone came to laugh at her. There were a bunch of things entangled to her hair too. Cheese, crumbs, dirt, candies that fell on the floor, you name it. It was 3 hours of getting her hair out of the bed frame and 1 hour of removing the nasty stuff from her head plus another hour of washing tomato paste out of her hair. So basically, 5 hours of shrill screaming and crying. I think 2 of my ribs cracked from trying not to laugh. After that she pointed at me and accused me of doing it. Grace defended me and laughed at the idea. She said I couldn't do it alone. She was right. I couldn't even braid my own hair, much less braid Mackenzie's. Anyway when afternoon came, I, too, got a surprise. When I came back to my room, my bed was overflowing with chocolates! Mars bars, KitKats, Snickers bars, Toblerones, Whoppers, and Ferrero Rochers! I had no idea where it came from. Then, I looked out the window. I saw a man with dark complexion across the street. He was wearing a violet headdress. He was suspicious-looking so I stared. I had the feeling that he was staring at me, too. But then a bus came and blocked my view. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. I asked Grace. She reckons it was from my sponsor. I told her I saw a man across the street and described him. She tore her eyes away from me and looked at the window, grinned and shook her head. A mere stranger, she says. She said she was surprised, too, but there was something about her grin. It was like she knew something. She was hiding something. I suspected that she knew something from the start. I remember that whenever I would ask her questions about me, where I came from, what the golden key was for, she'd flinch and avoid the subject. If I only knew. Anyway when I was 8, I found out that I could change my hair color. I decided not to tell anyone, they might think I'm 'Looney Tunes'. Then I discovered I could make fireballs with my hands. I could touch fire without feeling burnt. I could summon things from far places. I could make things disappear. These 'new-found abilities' were bad news. They cost me trouble. With Grace, with the other girls. Bloody hell, I almost set the house on fire! I'm pathetic and lousy, the girls would say.

Grace walked over and sat beside me on my bed. _"Why don't you join them? Make some friends. Have you met Amy?"_ I snorted. Grace was always introducing me to new girls. Then, it'd get awkward and girls would say I'm _'disturbed'_. In short, girls here are perfectly normal, thank you very much. It's boring. Frilly dresses and sandals? Now who would wear that everyday? It's hot and you can't even run in those. That's why I wear jeans and sneakers instead of those cloth-like horrors.

_"Yes, Grace. I have. And she doesn't like me. I heard her whisper to Natalie. They think I'm weird. They're talking behind my back. Everyone is, Grace. It's tiring." _I slumped down on my pillow.

_"Oh, sush. You don't know that. Don't let them get to you. Anyway, there's nothing to be sad about. Today's 21st of August. Your birthday's on Friday."_ She said.

_"I know.'It's another opportunity to get adopted.' like you always say, Grace."_ I said, imitating her Western motherly accent.

_"Oh, it's true, Silver. You know that."_

_"Oh please. We're like dogs here. Parents only want the cute pups. And the rest of us get old and we'll soon hit the streets. You know that."_

_"Don't lose hope, Silver dear. And I've got feeling that your birthday's gonna go well. I just know it." _She said with a twinkle in her eye.

_"What? How do you know that?"_

_"I just know, Silver. I just know. You only turn 11 once, dear. It's gonna be special. You'll find answers to your questions then, Sweetie."_ She said as she was standing up. _"Now if you're not going outside, you might as well clean your room."_

And she left before I could even say one word. She left my head swirling, though. Answers to my questions? What does she mean?


	2. Man with a Lightning Bolt-Shaped Scar

The day went on like the usual. I sat alone on one table, while the other girls were crowded on the other tables. I had bacon, grilled cheese and orange juice for breakfast while the others had oatmeal with bananas and regular goat's milk. Maybe their sponsors forgot to drop off money for them. Boohoo. Maybe Graces is right. Maybe there'll be something special for my birthday tomorrow.

After breakfast, we all went to clean our rooms as part of our chores. Then, a bizarre thing happened. As I picked up the broom and started to sweep, the whole room magically started to clean itself! The books on the shelf arranged itself. My bed made itself. The broom jumped out of my hands and went to sweep the corners by itself. The papers on my desk arranged itself neatly. And my assignments for Sister Stephanie which where sprawled on the floor stood up-yes, stood up-, arranged themselves in a pile and went to rest on the desk. After a few moments, everything was still. Like nothing unusual happened. I collapsed on the already-made bed, dazed at the absurd event. It was so surreal. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. This was all really happening.

_"Done already, are you?" _

Grace's voice jolted me awake from sort of a trance.

_"Uh, I guess so."_ I croaked.

_"That was fast."_ She said curiously.

_"I know, right."_ I smiled weakly.

"_Well, seeing as you're done cleaning your room, you might as well get a move on. Start your house chores by either mowing the lawn or dusting the furniture."_

_"I'll pick the lawn. Leave the dusting to Mackenzie."_

_"But Mackenzie hates dust."_ Grace said.

_"Exactly."_ I left the room with the keys at hand and a smirk on my face.

I kicked the lawn mower. Stupid thing won't start. Here I was, standing under the heat with a piece of metal junk. I should've picked dusting the furniture. But Mackenzie's great at that. Her nose turns pink. She sneezes. And she takes an eternity. This is so worth it. I kicked it again. Rrrrrr. Good.  
I walked around, the hunk of metal whizzing across the grass. I wiped the sweat off my face and something caught my eye. A huge, fluffy brown owl sat on the fence. I stopped mowing and went over. The animal had something under its beak. I streched my arm out, telling the bird to give the envelope to me. It did so. I turned the envelope and saw in green writing:

**Ms. Black  
Room 13 Second floor  
221B Holmes St., Winchester, England**

My eyes widened. It was for me. I turned to look at the owl but it was gone. I looked at the lawn and saw that I only have 1/3 of grass left to mow. I'll read the letter up in my room in private later. A violet robe danced across my eyes. I looked up to the street across and saw nothing. I swear I saw it. I saw the suspicious-looking man who has a dark complexion and wears a violet headdress and violet robes.

After mowing the lawn, I raced upstairs to my room, anxious to read the letter. I ripped open the envelope and read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of  
WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**___

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, 3rd Class, Registered Animagus, Former Quidditch Player, Head of Gryffindor House)

_Dear Ms. Black,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster_

_"What?"_ I blurted out. _"This is ridiculous. I do.. things but. Hogwarts? What kind of place is that? Must be a practical joke."_

I shook my head, feeling stupid for being fooled. And that man. And what happened to my room. I looked at the letter once again. Could it be... No. No, it's not.

_"I've just been under the sun too long, is all."_ I paced around the room. What I could do. There is a possibility. But then, I shouldn't expect anything. Maybe this is just a random joke, and I happened to be a victim. Maybe this is just a scam. I've got to be more careful.

I laid on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"You have to stop, Kingsley. She's noticing things."_ Grace spoke to the telephone in a whisper.

_"She needs to notice. She'll be eleven in a matter of minutes."_ Said a deep voice.

_"Maybe she'll be scared. Confused. I'm just worried for her."_

_"I know you are. You don't need to be. I've been watching her for a while. I trust her. The question is: do you?"_

_"Of course I do. But will she agree? We've been planning this for years. What if something goes wrong?"_

_"I'm afraid too. But we can't go back now. She needs to agree or nothing. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Besides, we have great people to persuade her."_

_"I don't know, Kingsley."_

_"Oh, please Grace. She's old enough."_

_"I hope this works. I don't know what'll happen if it doesn't."_

_"I'll have to hang up, Grace. They're on their way. I should be on my way, too. Best of luck."_

_"And to you, too."_ Grace sighed. Then, there was a knock on the door.

I sat on my bed fully awake, much because I couldn't sleep but mostly because I couldn't get Grace's words out of my head. They were like broken records, going on and on inside my head.  
'You only turn 11 once, dear. It's gonna be special. You'll find answers to your questions then, Sweetie'. I'll be turning 11 in just seconds. What did Grace mean? I sighed. Maybe I'd just have to wait. I looked at the digital watch on my bedside table. _35 seconds._

I hear muffled noises downstairs. Who would Grace be talking to in this time of the night? _20 seconds._ Now I hear footsteps. Who are they? Am I getting adopted? Bloody Hell.

_10 seconds._ I hear Grace's voice. Are they relatives of mine? Is this what Grace meant by 'you'll find answers to your questions'?

_5... 4..._ Footsteps stopped. _3... 2... _Here it comes. _1..._

I jumped out of bed whispering 'Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!' I stopped jumping and breathed in. _"Happy Birthday to me." _

There was a knock on the door. I froze. For a moment there, I forgot about what Grace said.

I sprinted up to the door and opened it. Only to see Grace standing with a couple of unusual-looking people. One was a woman wearing emerald-green robes and a pointed hat. She looked aged and stern. The man with her was dressed formally, like there was an important business matter at hand. I looked down on my red pajamas imprinted with small piano keyboards all over. I felt my face go red. The man had jet black hair like mine, only mine was darker. And there was something about him that caught my eye. He had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.


	3. Happy Birthday, You're a Witch

_"Happy Birthday, Silver!"_ Grace hugged me.

_"Thanks, but wh-who are..." _I motioned for the visitors in the doorway.

_"Oh, right." _Grace looked embarrassed. _"This i-"_

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am Headmistress of Hogwarts. I'm sure you have heard of that." The old woman interrupted Grace, who was now looking confused.

_"Hogwarts? Y-you mean that school on-on the... the let-"_ I recognized Hogwarts from the letter I got. Before I could finish my sentence, I ran up to my bedside table and snatched the envelope.

_"But-but Silver hasn't got any-"_ Grace started, but stopped when I showed her the letter. Her expression hardened. _"Kingsley. I swear to God, when I see him- Oh, I'm gonna kill that lousy wizard!"  
_  
_"Grace, I'm sorry but I thought he told you."_ The man said.

_"Oh, careless toerag didn't tell me anything! I thought we had an agreement-"  
_  
_"Excuse me, but who in the world is Kingsley? Would you mind telling me what's going on and did Grace just say 'Wizard'?"_ I exclaimed.

They stopped and turned to me. _"Oh yes. Well, we should take it inside. Right here now, Professor. You too, Harry."_ Grace and Professor sat on the chairs and I sat on my bed facing them. The man addressed as Harry just stood.

_"Silver, if you're wondering. This man is Harry Potter. He is Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic." Grace explained. _

_"Okay. There's a Ministry of Magic. That's probably like the government, right?"_ Grace nodded. _"And what on earth is an Auror?"  
_  
_"A wizard who deals with dark wizards. Not all wizards are good, Silver remember that."_ Mr. Harry Potter said.

_"So, you're saying that there really are wizards? Wands and spells and such? Surely, you can't be joking."_ I asked them. This all seems unreal, impossible even.

_"Yes. And you are a wizard yourself." _Mr. Potter told me.

My jaw dropped. _"You-you must be wrong. I can't be a-a wizard. Hell, there's no such thing."_

"No such thing? Well, I tell you what-" Professor McGonagall started.

_"Well now, Minerva. Kingsley told us to take it easy on her. We should really give her some ti-"_ Grace reasoned.

_"Everyone. Please..."_ I said. This was all very perplexed.

_"Professor, Grace is right. I remember the time when I was in her position." _Mr. Potter said.

_"You were an orphan, too?"_ I asked him.

_"Yes, you could say that. I lived with my Muggle relatives and I didn't know that I was a wizard until-"_

"Muggles. What are Muggles? Is that some sort of disease?" I asked out of curiosity.

_"No. They're non-magical folks. Unlike us."_

"So you're saying, that I'm a wizard? Like you?"

"Yes. Don't you believe us?" Mr. Potter replied.

_"But, you've got to be kidding. The-there's no such thing, is there?"_

"Would you like to see some magic? For proof." Mr. Potter offered.

I nodded without thinking twice.

He got out a long stick from his pocket. A-a wand? He pointed it at me and soon, my bed was on fire! But I wasn't feeling anything hot. I wasn't burning at all. I looked at him, puzzled. He pointed his wand at me again and the fire died out, leaving me wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

_"You can do that too, right?"_ Professor McGonagall said.

I turned to look at her. _"How did you-"_

"We had Grace look after you. She'd done a great job."

"Grace, you knew?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

_"It was for your own good. Kingsley didn't let me either. He said that your father wanted it that way."_

"My father? He knew my father?"

"Yes. Kingsley also happens to be your Godfather."  
  
_"My godfather. Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. This is great! I have a relative. Finally. Oh my.. Oh my."_ I blurted out.

_"I bet you'll want to hear more."_ Mr. Potter told me.

I froze. _"O-of course I do."_

_"Grace and I ought to come outside. We have a.. a matter to discuss."_ Professor McGonagall said. She ushered Grace outside and I was left with Mr. Potter standing opposite me.

He took a seat and began:

_"There was once a dark wizard, Voldemort. Your grandfather, Regulus Black, was a follower of Voldemort. He was a death eater. But he had a change of heart. He even tried to break a locket that would lead to Voldemort's fall. He failed and was killed by Dolohov, another death eater. Little did anyone know that Regulus' wife was pregnant the time when he was killed. She died giving birth to your father, Equillous. Even though in Azkaban, Sirius Black, your grandfather's brother, was acknowledged. For his protection, his identity was kept a secret. He was told to stay at home. He was homeschooled. He only had his home teacher to keep him company. Sirius would sometimes visit him. After the war and Voldemort's downfall, he was allowed to go in London and that's where he met your mom, Celeste. Celeste was pregnant with you and Equillous asked Kingsley to be your godfather. He trusted Kingsley with his life. When Celeste died giving birth to you, your father was very depressed. He then developed Muggle cancer and died. Kingsley took care of you and sent you to this orphanage."  
_  
I stared at the window, trying to keep my tears from falling. _"That man Kingsley. He's my sponsor?"_ I asked Mr. Potter.

_"Yes, he is. He observing you for sometime. He found out that you're a metamorphmagus."_

"A what?"

"A metamorphmagus. A wizard who can change their appearance at will."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I can do that." I chuckled.

_"So, want to learn more about your roots?"_ Mr. Potter asked.

_"My roots? Oh, my family. Cool. Yeah, I'd love to hear more."_ I replied.

_"The Black family was one of the purest and most highly-respected families. They were rich and powerful. They were a family of dark wizards. They despised Muggles and Half bloods. But not all of them are bad."_

"Was? What do you mean 'was'?" I asked, puzzled.

_"You're the last Black, Silver. They're all dead. Killed by Merlin knows what."_

"I-I have no relatives left?"

"Merlin's beard, no. You have a lot relatives. You have cousins, and second cousins and the list goes on. The Malfoys, the Weasleys. Even us! I happen to be your distant uncle, you know."

"Wicked." I breathed out. Here I was, longing for a new adoptive family when I have tons of wizard relatives!

_"You could start calling me 'Uncle Harry' now instead of Mr. Potter." _He smiled.

We talked a bit more. Uncle Harry told me about his experiences at Hogwarts. The castle, the ghosts, the Houses. And mostly, we talked about Quidditch. It's the Wizarding sport, he tells me. Played on a broomstick, he used to play as Seeker back at Hogwarts. Then, he told me about the Battle of Hogwarts. With the teachers and students fighting off Death Eaters. He was a very famous Auror indeed, killing Voldemort and all.

Then, Professor McGonagall walked in with Grace. _"So, Ms. Black._" She said. _"I see you've been enlightened by Mr. Potter, here. Now, about the letter."_

_"Of course. I'd love to go to Hogwarts, but where will I stay? Surely, I can't stay in the orphanage every summer. And how am I supposed to pay-"  
_  
_"Silver, dear. Hold your horses! You're parents left you a fortune. Goodness! And since you're the heiress to all the Black Family's possessions, you get riches as high as the ceiling!" _Grace exclaimed.

_"Don't forget about Bellatrix Lestrange. She had the Lestrange's possessions in her vault, too, together with the Black fortune. It will be transferred to Silver's vault eventually."_ Uncle Harry added.

I gaped at them. A fortune, just for me? I felt as though there was a balloon, swelling up in my stomach. I faced them with a grin from ear-to-ear.

_"And for a place to stay, there's always Grimmauld Place."_ Uncle Harry said.

_"What's that?" _I asked.

_"The House of Ancient Black. Sirius Black was my godfather. He left it to me. And seeing you are a Black, you have every right to claim it as your own."_ Uncle Harry offered.

_"Really? A house to myself?_ Wow. I'll take it, but won't that be lonely?" I asked.

_"You can claim the house and spend summer holidays with my family and I."_

"Really? Would your family be okay with it?"

"Yes. And you have to meet Albus. He's my son and he'll be starting his first year, too. I have a niece coming to live with us. She's also starting her first year. Goodness, Draco Malfoy has a daughter. She's about your age, I think. How 'bout that? You'll be bound to meet new friends! Isn't that great?" Uncle Harry asked.

'Hmmm..' was all I can say. I was deep in thought, imagining what they would look like and how they will be.

_"Ought to pack your bags, Ms. Black. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes." _Professor McGonagall said. And with that, she left the room with no word.

_"I'll be downstairs to say goodbye, Silver."_ Grace left, too.

As Uncle Harry was reaching for the door, I asked one more question. _"Um, uncle Harry. May I ask, where am I really going to stay after this? Sorry, I'm just confused."_

"It's alright. Er- you can't really stay with us yet but, you are welcome at Grimmauld Place. And oh, there is another option." He replied.

_"What?"_ I asked, puzzled.

_"The Leaky Cauldron. Sort of a hotel. You could check in there until September 1. Don't worry, there'll be other wizards too. You have to see it. Best place there is. And it's the entrance to Diagon Alley. You could go there anytime you want. And you'd be safe."  
_  
My face lit up. I knew about Diagon Alley. Uncle Harry told me that it was where students get their books and equipment for school. It was also where I could get my new wand.

_"Thanks."_ I said. He left me to pack, which was easy because my belongings only fit in one bag. Before I left my room, I gave it one last look. I'll leave my memories behind and start making new ones. I closed the door and went down the stairs.


	4. Trip To Diagon Alley (Part 1)

Grace was sobbing as she said goodbye. I couldn't help tearing up a bit, too. I was going to miss the orphanage. The Wizarding World will be a such a huge change.

We went out and I found three broomsticks hovering on the air.

"I bet you haven't seen one of these, huh?" Uncle Harry asked, handing me a broomstick.

"I have. I use it to sweep the floor." I said.

Uncle Harry chuckled. He taught me how to mount it and soon, I was flying with Professor McGonagall and Uncle Harry. They were naturals, all right. They were fast but I soon gained pace. Flying was amazing! I could just fly and stay on the air forever!

As Uncle Harry said, we'd be going straight to the Leaky Cauldron, not Grimmauld Place, because of the risk of Muggles seeing us. I'm guessing seeing three people riding flying broomsticks would be a puzzling sight for Muggles. But Uncle Harry promised that I could visit Grimmauld Place anytime.

Leaky Cauldron looked worn-out and tiny for such a famous pub. The innkeeper, named Tom, greeted us when we walked in. There weren't many people inside, probably because it's twelve in the morning. There was a wizard in robes sitting in a corner stirring his coffee. Wait, he wasn't stirring it. The spoon was stirring the coffee by itself! Two tables away from him sat a witch with a loopsided pointed hat. She was reading a newspaper called 'Daily Prophet'. I could see the front page from where I was standing. And I couldn't believe myself. The pictures were moving! I also noticed that the lamps were a few feet from the ground. I followed Tom, Uncle Harry and Professor McGonagall upstairs to the rooms, with my mouth open as I gape at everything. I looked around the room I was going to stay in. It was a bit bigger than my room at the orphanage and it was alright. Professor McGonagall gave me my ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Uncle Harry also instructed me how to get onto the platform. He reckons he had some problems during his first year. I thanked him for the tip. Professor McGonagall also said that a half-giant named Hagrid would be picking me up to help me buy my school books and equipment tomorrow.

"I don't even know how he looks like." I said.

"Tom'll recognize him. He won't bite, you know. He took me to Diagon Alley during my first year, too." Uncle Harry replied.

"Cool." I said.

"Anyway we better get going, Silver. Happy Birthday! I almost forgot. We brought you a gift. We took the liberty to retrieve it from the Black's vault." He added.

"A gift? Really? You didn't have to." I said.

"We had to. Your father wanted you to have it." He pulled out an antique-looking box from his coat. My eyes widened. It was gorgeous. I extended my arms to take it.

I felt the engravings on the box. A smile crept up to my face.

"We'll go now. I hope you like your present." Professor McGonagall told me.

"Have a nice stay, Silver. Do keep in touch. My family and I will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, too, for Al and Eliah's school things. Hope we run into each other." Uncle Harry and Professor McGonagall then left.

I reached for the box and opened the lid. My heart gave a leap! I saw 3 things inside. A shining, silvery piece of cloth, a piece of parchment and a necklace. i picked up the cloth. It was a cloak, but not like anything I've ever seen. I threw it over my shoulders and went towards the mirror. I gave a yelp as I discovered that my body was completely invisible and that my head was like a ball on midair. I took it off and set it aside. The piece of parchment was blank and did not show any sign of ink. I decided to keep it and 'discover' it later on. I picked up the necklace and fingered the pendant. It was like a crest. The Black family crest, I suppose. It had a skull on top. Beneath the skull was a hand holding a wand and there were 3 birds under it. Toujours pur, it says below. I think it's the family motto. I felt something engraved at the back of the pendant. En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black. "Cool." I muttered. I immediately put it on, grinning like mad.

I folded the cloak and kept the parchment. And for once in my life, I slept with a smile on my face.

I woke up to a very sunny Saturday. I jumped off the bed and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. I got dressed into a blue casual dress, white cardigan and white flats. I ran my hand up the necklace to make sure that it was still there. It's a family heirloom, you see. I got my Hogwarts letter and, as instructed, the golden key which Grace found in the box I was put in when I was left at the orphanage's doorstep. I went down to have breakfast. I found Tom very friendly, because he kept telling me stories as I was eating pancakes and juice. After a few minutes, Tom said that Hagrid had arrived.

A giant of a man stood before me. He had a long, shaggy hair and tangled beard. He had on him a black, rugged overcoat. I couldn't do anything but goggle at him. Although aggressive as he looks, I found warmth in his black beetle-like eyes. He smiled, washing my body with relief.

"Yeh ready now, Silver?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

"Good. Got lots ter do today."

I nodded and went with him through the bar and out into a small courtyard with nothing but a couple of trash cans. He counted the bricks in the wall above the trash cans. "Three up, two across..." He muttered to himself. He tapped the wall three times with his umbrella. The bricks he had tapped wriggled and a hole in the middle appeared. It and wider until we found ourselves facing an archway leading to a cobbled street full of busy witches and wizards. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid exclaimed.

It was amazing! I craned my neck at every direction, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the people doing their shopping and lots more. I was so immersed at gawking at the shops that I bumped onto Hagrid, unaware that he stopped in his tracks. I turned to see what he was facing. We'd reached a snowy white building that towered over the other shops. "Gringotts." Hagrid said. A pair of goblins pushed open the building's burnished bronze doors that led to a vast marble hall. While we walked toward an open goblin, I couldn't help but look at the other goblins on high chairs, scribbling on ledgers and weighing gold on scales.

"Good Morning, sir. How may I be of service?" The goblin spoke up, breaking my gaze from the goblins.

"We've come ter take some gold outta Ms. Black's safe." Hagrid replied.

"Do you have the key, sir?"

"Silver's got it." Hagrid turned to me. "You brought the golden key, didn' yeh?"

I got the key from the pocket of my cardigan and handed it to Hagrid, who then gave it to the goblin waiting.

"That seems to be in order." He mumbled. "I'll have someone to take you down to the vaults."

Another goblin appeared and we followed him through one of the doors leading off the hall. A narrow stone passageway was in front of us. It sloped steeply downwards and the only things giving light were flaming torches. There were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a small cart came up the tracks toward us. We all climbed in and soon, we were hurtling through a maze of twisting passages. The cart rattled as we plunged deeper, passing an underground lake where stalagmites and stalactites grew from the ceiling and ground. I glanced at Hagrid, who was gripping the cart's railings. He looked very green. At last, the cart came to a stop. I got out of the cart. The goblin followed and we both had to support Hagrid's trembling knees. The goblin unlocked the door. Green smoke came out and as it cleared, my jaw hit the floor.

Inside were gold coins almost touching the ceiling. Mountains of silver coins. Mounds of bronze ones.

"All yours." Hagrid said. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I closed my mouth but as we entered, it remained open. Not only were there coins, but also there jewelry. I think I saw a knight's armor in the corner.

"The gold ones are Galleons." Hagrid said as he helped me fill my pouch with the coins. "Silver ones are Sickles and the bronze, Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Easy, righ'?"

Another wild cart ride later, Hagrid and I stood outside Gringotts.

"Where to now, Hagrid?" I asked him.

"It's up ter yeh, Silver." He said. "Anyway, Silver. Would yeh mind if I go to Knockturn Alley ter buy some Slug-repellant fer my pumpkins? They're in really bad shape."

"Sure, Hagrid." I replied.

"Thanks. An' don't even think of following me there." I nodded. "Good. Now, yeh got yer letter? There's a list of things yeh'll be needing there."

He turned and left. I could still see his giant figure surrounded by a swarm of busy wizards. I took out my letter and unfolded a second piece of paper I hadn't noticed last night.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
**First year students will require:**  
**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**  
**A History of Magic**  
**by Bathilda Bagshot**  
**Magical Theory**  
**by Adalbert Waffling**  
**A Beginner's Guide to Transformation**  
**by Emeric Switch**  
**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
**by Phyllida Spore**  
**Magical Draughts and Potions**  
**by Arsenius Jigger**  
**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
**by Newt Scamander**  
**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**  
**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I folded the paper and put it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath and set off to do some shopping.


	5. Trip TO Diagon Alley (Part 2)

I went to buy my wand first, as it was more exciting. The shop I stopped at was narrow and shabby and had peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

As I stepped in, a tinkling bell rang. I looked at the thousands of neatly arranged boxes on shelves.

"Good morning." A voice said and made me jump. An old man stood before me. He had wide pale eyes, that I found creepy. He must be Mr. Ollivander.

"Er- hello." I managed to say.

"Ah yes, Ms. Black." He said. "I remember your mother and father enter my shop and buy their first wand."

I couldn't say anything but Mr. Ollivander went on. "Your mother, Celeste. Ten and a quarter inches. Holly. Great for wandwork. Your father, however. Eleven inches. Ash. Rather flexible."

Not saying anything, I stared at the ground. "Enough about your parents,though. Which is your wand arm?" He asked.

"I'm right-handed." I mumbled.

"Very well. Hold out your arm." Mr. Ollivander began measuring me from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to what he was saying as he worked.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Black." He started. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I then realized that the tape measure was measuring my fingers on its own. Mr. Ollivander was up on the shelves taking down boxes.

"That will do." The tape measure crumpled lifeless on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Black. Try this combination. Ten inches, dragon heartstring, beechwood. Flexible. Just aim it at those books there and say, 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Go on."  
I grasped it and aimed. But before I could say the spell, Mr. Ollivander took it from my hand, shaking his head.

He handed me another wand. "Nine inches, unicorn hair. Made of oak. Nice and supple." I did what he said but, like before, he took it from me before I could perform the spell.

"Tricky." He chucked. "Well, three times the charm. Here, ten and three quarters. Phoenix tail feather. Mahogany."

He handed it to me and I felt warmth all over my fingers up to my arm. I aimed it at the books and this time, Mr. Ollivander didn't stop me. I gave it a wave. "Wingardium Leviosa." I exclaimed. To my surprise, the books levitated and stayed suspended in the air. Mr. Ollivander clapped.

"Thanks, Mr. Ollivander." He nodded. I paid him seven Galleons for my wand and left the shop.

I headed to Potage's Cauldron Shop to purchase my pewter cauldron (although I wanted the one made of solid gold). I left the shop with the cauldron hovering in the air in front of me. I was practicing the levitating spell. I walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and met Madam Malkin. She was a squat and cheerful witch who shared with me her stories as she was fitting me. She had my uniform done in a matter of minutes and I continued my shopping.

I continued on using magic on my cauldron. I already had it hovering six feet from the ground! But I was so focused on the cauldron that I didn't see a girl standing in the middle of . We both fell and my cauldron hit the ground with a thud.

The girl had her honey blonde hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging loose. She had almond-shaped dark brown eyes and a fair complexion. I stood up and brushed dirt off my clothes. The girl picked up my cauldron and handed it to me.

"Sorry." She said. "Here."

I took it. "No, it's me who should apologize. I've been too focused on my cauldron that I didn't watch where I was walking."

She chuckled. "Well, I should watch where I was standing too. I was too busy reading my list."

"Anyway, I'm Equestrius Black. Call me Silver instead." I extended my hand.

She shook it. "Cygnus Lyra Ishikawa. One third Japanese, One third Italian and One third British."

"Cool." I said.

"Not cooler than you. You're a Black."

"Is it really that a big deal?"

"Yeah. Mind you, I'm Muggleborn. You're a Pureblood. The inscription on your necklace says so. Toujours pur. It means Always Pure in latin."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know." She smiled. "I prefer being called Cyra by the way."

"Sure. Do you have your parents with you? You seemed lost."

"No. And yes, I am. How about you?"

"I had a giant to help me with my shopping but he left for Knockturn Alley."

"A giant?" Cyra was surprised.

"Yeah. Hagrid. Do you know him?"

"Yep. I've heard about him. Anyway, you got your Hogwarts stuff?"

"Only my wand, cauldron and uniform. How about you?"

"The same. My quills, parchment and books too. And here, meet Falco. He's my eagle-owl." Falco hooted.

"Want to shop for the rest together?" I asked her.

"I was just going to say that!" We laughed.

We talked on the way to the Apothecary, where we got our supply of basic potion ingredients. We headed to the next shop and purchased our glass phials, telescope and brass scales. We stopped for ice cream, too. We stayed at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop and talked a lot. I told Cyra all about the orphanage and how I never knew I was a wizard. She told me all about her, too, and how she discovered that she was a wizard. She told me all about anime, too. It was like cartoons but only Japanese. After imagining what Hogwarts would be like, she bid goodbye.

"I promised my parents that I'd be home before noon. They'd get worried. And when you get your owl, be sure to send me letters!" She turned and went her way.

I was shopping alone once more and I decided to buy my books next. I entered a shop called Flourish and Blotts. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling and there books bound in leather, covered in silk and some had different symbols in front. The store clerk helped me in finding my books and I asked him where I could get some books for extra reading. He pointed at an aisle deeper through the shop. I was skimming through the shelves when I heard a stack of books clatter on the floor. I dropped my previous purchases and helped the girl pick up the books.

She had auburn hair and green eyes. She was wearing eyeglasses, too. I stood up and put some of the books in the shelf. "Thanks." The girl said. "I'm sorry. I'm just very clumsy."

"You're not the only one." I told her. "A while ago, I bumped on someone in the middle of the street."

She smiled. "I'm Cordelia Camelia Amalthea Potter. Eliah for short."

"That's quite a long name." I chuckled. "Wait, you're the niece Uncle Harry told me about."

"You've met? And yes, I'm her. I mean, I am."

"He visited me in the orphanage. He was the one who told me I was a wizard." I said. "Hold on, I haven't introduced myself yet. Equestrius Orion Black. Call me Silver."

We shook hands. "Are you really? That's so cool. I bet you have tons of relatives. I hear Blacks are related to almost every Pureblood family in England."

"Uncle Harry told me so but, I haven't met any of them. So far, I know that the Malfoys are my closest relatives."

"Teddy Lupin's your cousin. Didn't you know?"

"No. Who's that? Uncle Harry must've forgotten to tell me."

"Must be. Anyway, I have to go. The books fell because I was in a hurry. Thanks again. See you at Hogwarts, then." Eliah hurried to the cashier.

I continued searching the shelves for books. I included Quidditch Through the Ages, Tales of Beedle the Bard, and The Dark Arts: Rise and Fall (revised edition) in my purchases and paid for them.

My pouch was a bit lighter than before, but it was fine. I only had my quills and parchment left. And oh, a pet. Hundreds of quills and ink bottles were piled on shelves inside Scribbulus Writing Instruments. There were only a dozen of wizards inside. I walked toward the aisle of parchments. I grabbed a pad of parchment and decided t have some more, just in case. I found the inkbottles very enjoyable. There was one that changes color as you wrote. There was also one inkbottle that had invisible ink. I picked black, red, green, purple and most importantly, blue inkbottles. I simply adore the color Blue. My quills were next. There was a huge pile of different quills. There were long, slender black ones. Elegant-looking red ones. Soft and fluffy white ones. I think I even saw a peacock feather somewhere in the pile. I heard they easily break so I went and bought a lot. I bought the black ones, the red ones, the white ones and some brown ones. I think I need one more. I saw something at the corner of my eye. A silvery gray quill on the bottom of the pile. I took hold of it but was surprised to see that a boy has got it too.

I jumped and pushed it toward the boy. "It's yours, sorry."

"No-"

"Really, it's fi-" I started but the boy pushed it back at me.

"I alrea-"

"It's yours." I said and started to walk away.

But the boy grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking. It made me whirl around unexpectedly and I found myself staring right into a pair of bright green eyes.


	6. Trip To Diagon Alley (Part 3)

There was an awkward pause.

"The quill is yours." The boy stated. "I have another one anyway. I was just looking for some spare." He thrust the quill into my hand.

I stared at it. "I'm sorry for freaking out. Now I feel embarrassed." My cheeks burned.

"It's alright. Sorry for startling you." The boy was still holding my wrist. He jerked his hand away and looked flushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Awkward seconds followed.

"I'm Equestrius Black." I streched out my hand.

"Albus Severus Potter." He shook it.

"Let me guess. Uncle Harry's son?"

"Yeah. And uncle? He's your uncle?"

"Well, he said we were related and that I should call him Uncle."

"Oh. You're Silver?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Dad told me about you. You're starting your first year in Hogwarts, too, right?"

"Yeah. I heard you were, too."

"Well," He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous actually."

"Don't worry. I am, too, you know. I know very little of the Wizarding World."

"You'll do good. Trust me."

I opened my mouth to tell him something. But a voice rung throughout the shop. "Al, hurry up!" A boy yelled. gave the boy a stern look. "Sorry." I heared the boy say.

"I have to go." Al said. "Nice to meet you, by the way. See you at Hogwarts." He hurried off. I followed him to the counter and he dashed off.

As the shopkeeper was calculating how much my purchases were, I heard a soft knock on the shop's window. I turned to look and saw Hagrid outside with a trunk on the ground next to him. I paid for the quills and went outside.

"Happy Birthday, Silver!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"For me? Thanks, Hagrid." I smiled at him.

"Custom made. I had a friend make it. Sorry it took so long."

"It's fine. This is really cool."

"Yeh'll have to put your things in there. Got everything yeh need?"

"Only a pet left." I told him.

"Well, we better get going. We can still catch them."

"Who?" I asked him.

"Yeh'll see. Now come on. Eeylop's Owl Emporium, right this way."

We walked in and a horrible smell welcomed us. There were cages stacked on top of one another. Cats purred inside cages. Owls hooted crazily inside theirs.

"So what kind of pet do yeh want, Silver?" Hagrid asked.

"I think I want an owl. A girl I met has one."

"Good choice, Silver. And who's your new friend?"

I told Hagrid about Cyra as I walked back and forth in the owl aisle. At the back, I saw the most magnificent owl I've ever seen. It had almost-silver feathers and bright sapphire eyes. It stood apart from the other owls. It wasn't hooting wildly like the others. It was standing elegantly, picking at its feathers. The shop owner saw me looking at it.

"You gotta be careful. He's hard to tame. If he wants you as its owner, he'll stay put and nibble at your ear, even. If not, well let's just say, he's bitten a lot of wizards." I swallowed. I slowly opened its cage, with Hagrid and the shop owner watching me intently. The owl stared at me. I put my arm inside its cage and slowly reached out to pet it. The owl did nothing, it didn't snap at me. I was relieved. It then walked on my arm, and nibbled on my ear. I breathed out. Hagrid smiled and so did the shop owner. We left the shop with a large cage in hand. We started walking down the street when I realized that there was something different.

"Hagrid, are you sure this the way home?" I asked him.

"We won't be going home yet." He answered, smiling.

"But where are we going, then?"

"Yeh'll see."

We stopped at a shop that stood out above the rest. There a lot of wizards inside. Students and adults alike. Hagrid and I wound through the shop and I followed him into a room at the back of the shop. Grinning faces welcomed me.

"Silver, meet the Weasleys!" Hagrid boomed. Everyone clapped.

An old balding man and a plump woman, both with red hair, came up to me and hugged me. "Welcome, Silver!" The woman exclaimed. "Harry's told us about how you spent forever at a Muggle orphanage. Oh, you poor girl..."

I shook hands with the man next. "Arthur Weasley. You have to excuse my wife Molly. Anyway, welcome to our family! These are my kids and grandkids." He pointed to the people behind him. I beamed. "We're a big family, I know..."

The next Weasley came up to me and eventually, I've shook hands and said 'Hello' to everyone. Uncle Harry parted between everybody, much to my surprise.

"Hello, Silver. Glad we met again. This is my wife, Ginny, and our eldest son, James."  
I recognized the boy from the shop. He was the one who called Al. "Eliah, my niece, Lily, my daughter, and Al, my other son, are out buying ice cream."

"I've already met them. Al and Eliah, I mean. I'd love to meet Lily, though."

"You did? That's great!" He said. "Here come the Malfoys."

The blonde man and his family walked towards me. "Hello, Silver." The man said. "I'm your uncle Draco."

I shook his hand. "This is my wife, Hermione." He pointed to a beautiful woman with brown hair, contrast to his blonde hair. "And my children: Scorpius, Mionette and Cepheus."

I shook hands with Scorpius and had a chat with his daughters. I talked to Cepheus first and found that she was very different from Mionette, or Cass as I call her. She told me that they had different mothers. Cepheus and Scorpius's mother, Astoria, died after giving birth to Cepheus. Uncle Draco remarried aunt Hermione who then gave birth to Cass. It turns out that Astoria and uncle Draco were not at best terms that time and so were aunt Hermione and her first husband, Ron Weasley. They started seeing each other. Aunt Hermione and Ron had a divorce. Uncle Draco was surprised to know that Astoria was pregnant and at the same time, aunt Hermione was, too. He was sad over his loss and married aunt Hermione as he loves her very much.

It was all very confusing and we avoided the subject. Cepheus told me that she was part Veela. A magical creature that possesses inhuman beauty. Astoria's mother was one, too, making her one-fourth Veela.

Next, I talked to Cass. She had brown curls, which looked really good on her. She was a Metamorphmagus like me, much to my delight. I told my life in the orphanage and she told me how challenging it was to live between the and the Wizarding World. I enjoyed talking to her and I felt that we were going to be close, but then the Malfoys had to leave.

We had to leave, too. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the Weasleys.

"Thanks, everyone. For everything." I started. "For warmly welcoming me to your family, even though we didn't know each other very well." I got approving nods from the members of the Weasley family. "For once I felt I had a family. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, Silver. We were delighted to hear that we had a long-lost family member!" Mrs. Weasley cried. The rest cheered and said goodbye once more. George Weasley, the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, gave me a gift from the Weasleys: a box full of prank items. I thanked him and Hagrid and I went on our way.

"Great family, the Weasleys." Hagrid said as we walked.

"I know, right? They're very kind and thoughtful. They shouldn't be called 'Bloodtraitors'." I said. Then I saw a candy shop. I asked Hagrid if I could make one last purchase before going home. He said yes and a minute later, I walked out of Sugarplum's Sweet Shop with an armload of wizard candy. I just didn't want to miss anything. We walked through the archway in the brickwall. Hagrid carried my school things upstairs to my room and set them on the floor.

"Thanks, Hagrid. You're the best." I said to him.

"Nah, Silver. Don' mention it." He replied. "I might as well be going."

"Bye, Hagrid. See you on September first."

"Goodbye, Silver. And oh, I won't be the one ter pick yeh up."

"Then, who?" I asked him.

"Kingsley will." He left without another word. I wanted to follow him and blurt out the questions but I didn't. Instead, I laid on the bed, tired.

I wasn't aware of it, but I slept all the way through lunch. I woke up hungry. I looked at the clock on the wall. Dinnertime. Wow, I must've been very tired. I saw my school things sprawled on the floor. I groggily sat up and went to keep my Hogwarts things. Afterwards, I washed my face and ate my dinner at the bar. I went straight to bed when I finished.

I kept thinking about how the day went. The Weasleys. Cyra. Eliah. Kingsley picking me up on September 1st. The candy. What name could I give to my owl. And Al.

Wait, what? Al? He wasn't supposed to be in my thoughts. With his messy jet black hair and perfect green eyes.

Whoa. No, no, no. This can't be happening. The way I blushed in the shop. Me, thinking about him.

I think I have a crush.


	7. Riding The Scarlet Train

**Chapter 5**

The following days were the same. I'd wake up, take a shower, and eat breakfast that was prepared for me by Tom. Then I'd go straight to my room and read. Sometimes, I would tap the bricks on the wall and walk around Diagon Alley. I would get some ice cream at the ice cream shop and sometimes I'd go and visit George Weasley. Whenever he wasn't working, he'd tell me stories and he'd make me laugh when he told me stories about his days at Hogwarts with his twin brother, Fred, and their pranks.

Today, though, was different. Today, in a few hours, I would be sitting in a train compartment on the way to Hogwarts. Most importantly, I would be meeting the Minister of Magic, who also happens to be my Godfather. I sat up on the bed and stared into space. Azure hooted in the corner of the room. Cyra helped me with my owl's name. She said it was italian for blue, like Azure's eyes.

"Good morning, Azure." I told him. "We're going to Hogwarts soon." He hooted in reply as if to say: Awesome!

I went in the bathroom and took a shower to calm my nerves. I didn't know whether to get excited or to be nervous. I dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. I figured I'd change on the train. I double-checked my list to make sure I had everything in my trunk. I dragged Azure and his cage and my trunk to the bar downstairs. I had breakfast and waited.

I heard a tinkling bell and looked at the door. I saw a familiar violet robe. Tom pointed to me. The man had dark complexion and I was sure of it, he was the same man I saw across the street from the orphanage. He walked toward me and I stood up. He grinned.

"Silver." He enveloped me in a hug. "I've been waiting for this day."

I smiled. "I guess I've been waiting for the day I'll meet my sponsor, too."

"I must apologize for that. Leaving you in the orphanage without any knowledge about who you are is troubling you by now. I admit it was wrong but, I didn't know what to do. I, however, take full responsibility of the idea. No need to be upset at Grace."

"No worries, it's fine. I know it was for my own good. But it would've been awesome if I'd known about the Wizarding World sooner." I told him.

"I know it pains you." He said. "I left you alone in the orphanage, when I should've been taking care of you or leaving you with family. I had you spend eleven years without anyone you knew, without friends and family. How could I ever repay you?"

"It's fine really. I know you're very busy. You were the one who kept sending money to the orphanage for me, though. I guess we're even."

"It's much more than that actually. I will repay you soon but for now, the only thing I can do is take you to Platform nine and three-quarters." He said.

"How will we get there?" I asked him.

"Well, we won't be riding broomsticks this time." He chuckled. "I've arranged a Ministry car for us."

"Cool."

We arrived at King's Cross only to find it packed with Muggles. We didn't see anyone with owls, either.

Kingsley loaded my trunk and owl in a cart. I pushed it while he looked for platforms nine and ten.

"Go on. I'll catch up." He said.

As uncle Harry instructed, I pushed my trolley around and positioned myself in front of the barrier. I looked at Kingsley.

"Best do it in a run." He adviced.

I started to walk toward it. People just kept walking, not bothering to look at a girl who's about to crash into a very solid barrier. I gained pace. I started to run. I closed my eyes, ready for the crash. But it didn't come. I kept on running and opened my eyes.

A scarlet steam engine stood before me. It was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. I saw an archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There were students chattering and parents talking to their children. Owls hooted to one another over the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already occupied by students.

Kingsley appeared. "Good job."

"Thanks." I said.

"Would you like me to come with you on the train and help you with your trunk?"

"That won't be necessary. Thanks anyway."

"Well, alright. So, goodbye then."

"Goodbye. I'll send you owls."

"I'll be looking forward to that. I'll be going then." Kingsley waved and disappeared as a group of students came into view.

I wound through the platform, pulling my trunk behind me with one hand and I held Azure's cage with the other. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey." Cyra said.

"Hey." I replied.

"I saw you come out of the barrier. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. Wicked. Although, I have admit I was scared. I thought I was going to crash."

Cyra laughed. "Come on, you Blue-obsessed freak. Let's go find a compartment."

I laughed. "Blue-obsessed freak? That's all you can come up with?"

"What? I don't see you calling me anything."

"True. Someday I will."

The whistle sounded. "Come on, Bluey. The train's about to leave."

"Would you stop calling me that?" But Cyra only laughed.

We dragged our trunks into the train. But we couldn't find any vacant ones. Then I caught a glimpse of a familiar girl with auburn hair. Eliah was alone in a compartment with.. Al.

"You know them?" Cyra asked.

"Yeah. Eliah and Al. I told you about them, right? At least I told you by owl."

"Oooh. So, that's Al." Cyra said. "He's kind of cute."

She poked me. "Stop it." But she wouldn't. She kept on poking me. "Cut it off."

"Fine. I was getting tired anyway." She shrugged. "Let's go sit with them. There are no compartments left."

We walked over and I knocked on the compartment door. "Are those seats taken? Everywhere else is full." I asked them.

Al shook his head. So did Eliah. They helped Cyra and I load our trunks in the compartment and we placed Falco and Azure's cages on the floor.

I was about to sit beside Eliah when Cyra stopped me. "Go sit with Al. If you don't take this Golden Opportunity, I swear to God I am going to slit your throat using my katana and bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you all over again." Did I mention Cyra's a swordsman? She takes katana lessons in Japan.

"Okay, okay." I went to sit beside Al. Cyra had a big smirk plastered on her face.

It was very awkward. Eliah and Cyra started talking animatedly. I picked at a loose thread on my shirt and Al looked out the window. Someone knocked on the compartment door. It was Cass.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit here? Hydra and her friends are very.. Well, let's just say I don't want to stay with them anymore." She said. Eliah nodded and Cass sat beside her. Eliah automatically introduced Cyra to Cass. Al and I just sat there in silence.

"Uh, hey." Al spoke up.

"H-hi." I replied.

"So, uh. You okay? You look a bit pale."

"I am pale. I mean, I have pale complexion. It's hard to say."

"I guess. How are you?"

"Good.. Good."

"Listen, I don't want things to be awkward between us so.. Friends?"

"Aren't we already?"

"We're more like, acquaintances."

I chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Friends."

"Cool."

We continued talking and I felt comfortable talking to Al. Every now and then, Cyra would throw sideway glances at me. I'd stare her down and she'd only grin.

A few minutes later, a smiling woman pushing a trolley came up to the door. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

We all stood up to buy some sweets. Al and I decided to buy some Licorice Wands, a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans and large boxes of Chocolate Frogs. Eliah and Cyra bought pumpkin pasties, the jelly beans as well, and also Chocolate Frogs. Cass bought some Cauldron Cakes for herself. Well, you can't blame her. The girl loves her food.

We ate through our sweets and talked. Cyra was now telling Al about katana-fighting and he seemed really into it. I was talking to Cass and Eliah. Eliah told us a secret. She was an Animagus. She could turn into a doe in her will. Cass and I told her that we were Metamorphmagi. After chatting, we played a game. We all took turns picking a jelly bean off our huge pile and we'd have to eat it whole, whatever the flavor. I got strawberry, chocolate, corn, marmalade, a sour lemon-flavored one, coffee, and toast. They laughed so hard at my face when I tasted the sour jellybean. Eliah got a brocolli-flavored one and she spit it out immediately. It landed near Al's ferret's cage, which we laughed at. Cass was brave enough to swallow a garlic jellybean whole. Al had a liver-flavored one, and he almost vomitted because of it. But the funniest part was when Cyra had her turn. She picked up a maroon jellybean, thinking it was marmalade, like the one I picked. But, unfortunately for her, it wasn't marmalade. Instead, it was chili powder! Oh, how my stomach ached from laughing! She went around the compartment shouting curses and threatening to kill us if we didn't give her water. Cass fell over to the floor, laughing. I rolled around in my seat in laughter, with Al clutching his stomach in fits of laughter. Eliah was pounding on the seat, wheezing and out of breath.

"Say... please." Eliah said in between of laughs.

"God, Eliah!" Cyra exclaimed. "Get your brain out of those darn spectacles! When someone is in the state of almost dying because of the fool that invented chili powder, who in the name of Merlin, has time to be polite?!"

We all looked stunned for a moment, but burst into laughter once again. Cyra began to put her tongue out and started screaming again for water. She was yelling her butt off and the next second, she dripping wet. We laughed so loudly, that students got out of their compartments to see where the noise was coming from.

Turns out, Cass muttered 'Aguamenti' and got Cyra all wet. Cyra stood there, glaring at Cass.

"Thanks." Cyra said sarcastically.

Eliah sniggered.

"Oh, and Water-using Egghead," Cyra spoke up. "Better watch your back. Who knows? Revenge really is sweet. And that goes for you, too. Spectacles."

"Oh, really? Spectacles?" Eliah said.

Cyra only smirked.

"And that came from an Innocent-looking Hentai." Eliah muttered.

"It'll be hard, pranking us." Cass said.

"I like a challenge." Cyra grinned mischievously.

Three pregnant pauses passed. We looked at one another. We laughed again. Just then, Hydra came in followed by two girls.


	8. Slytherin Enemies

"What's all the fuss about?" Hydra demanded, raising an eyebrow at us.

I was taken back. When I talked to her in Diagon Alley, she seemed nice.

"What's it to you, Hydra?" Cass said.

"I asked you first." Hydra said coldly. "And don't go asking me that, Cass." Hydra said Cass' name like it was a disease.

"Why not?" Cass said irritated.

"Because I'm a Pureblood. Unlike you filthy halfbreeds and... Mudbloods." Hydra focused on Cyra.

I can see loathing seething out of Cyra's eyes.

Hydra turned her gaze away from Cyra and looked at me. "But you're not like them, Silver." She purred. "They're nothing. They're just the scum on your feet. You could join us. Purebloods don't mix with... the dirty kind."

"Okay, that's it." Cyra stood up to charge at the girls, but I immediately got off my seat and held her back. The other were frozen, not of fear, but of anger.

"Get out, Hydra. You're not welcome here. But thanks, though. I think I know who I want to spend time with. Imagine having to walk down the hallways with a Pureblood raised by a Squib. It would ruin your street cred, wouldn't it?"

Hydra flinched, but then sneered. "Don't feel like leaving yet don't we, girls?"

The girls sniggered.

"We're pureblood Slytherins and we can do whatever we want." Hydra said. "We're superior, unlike you dorks."

"Says who?" Al said bravely.

"Says me, you coward."

"What did you just say?" Cyra said. I slowly loosened my grip on her arm.

"You heard me right, you're all cowards."

Cyra charged up to Hydra, but the girl on Hydra's left stepped in front of her, shielding Hydra from Cyra's angry arm. It was a good thing, too. You should've seen the girl. I've never seen so many bruises on someone's face and arms before. The girl on Hydra's right went to help the girl but I held her arm.

"Do you really want to get into a fight with Cyra?" The girl's lips quivered and shook her head. "Didn't think so."

The girl ran past Hydra and went down the corridor.

"Baka!" I heard Cyra shout. The girl she was fighting with also fled.

Hydra buried her head in her hand. "Stupid girls."

"You next, Missy." Cyra said and took a few steps toward Hydra. Cyra towered over Hydra slightly.

Hydra's expression hardened.

"I dare you, mudblood." She mocked.

"Kamikorosu." Cyra muttered.

"Let's see who'll be bitten to death." Hydra warned.

Cyra was surprised, probably by the fact that Hydra understood Japanese.

"We will, you dwarf-sized demon."

"We'll finish this next time. At a different place." Hydra said. "For now, I'll take care of those losers."

"Really? 'Cause I see one right now."

"Very funny, mudblood." Hydra said. "You'll never live this down, I promise."

"I hope Slytherin's know how to keep promises."

Hydra opened her mouth, perhaps to make another witty comeback, but closed it again and left without another word.

When she was out of earshot, Cyra stomped her feet and plopped down on her seat.

"I hate purebloods!" She exclaimed. Then, she looked at me. "Not you, Bluey. And no offense on your sister, Cass."

I only rolled my eyes.

"None taken." Cass said. "We don't get along well, anyway."

"It's weird, though." Cyra said seriously. Which was... unlike her. She was always talking with a sort-of-joking tone.

"Pureblood." Cyra pointed at me. "Halfbloods." She pointed to Al, Eliah and Cass. "Muggleborn." She pointed to herself.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Eliah asked.

"Slow down, spectacles." Cyra said. "All in one compartment."

"Ok." Al said slowly.

"Don't you think it's weird?" She asked all of us.

We al had confused looks.

"I get it." Cass mumbled.

We turned to her.

"We all have different blood statuses. Yet we get along without someone being superior." She explained.

We were all silent.

"I think it's great. Not weird." Al spoke up. "You saw Hydra. You saw how she discriminated us. She's a pureblood and she thinks she reigns over us."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sorry. But you're different, Silver. You're much... better. She's Slytherin."

"What if I'm put in Slytherin, too?" I asked.

"Just for being a Black?" Eliah asked agitatedly.

"You know my family. They're all a bunch of Slytherins."

"Sirius Black wasn't." Eliah argued. "He was kind and brave enough to leave his family."

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Silver!" Cass got out of her seat and put her arms on my shoulder and started shaking me. "You are going to be in Gryffindor like us! We're friends. If not, then what will stand against us?"

"Um, schedules?" I asked.

They all laughed. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

Al looked at me. I smiled at him. Cyra had a satisfied smirk.

"Hydra needs to learn her lesson." She said.

"I received a couple of Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs and something called Peruvian Instant Darkness from the Weasleys." I suggested.

"Bluey, I think your inner Slytherin has entered the building, er- train." We sniggered.

I stood in front of Hydra's compartment, where she sat with her friends. They couldn't see me, of course.

Five minutes ago, Cyra told us her plan. I put on my invisible cloak and go up to Hydra's compartment. She instructed me to set the Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs off inside and use the Peruvian Instant Darkness, too.

So, I waited. Fortunately, one her friends opened the door to get out. I put my foot between the door to keep it open. I slid inside swiftly, careful not to remove my foot.

Then, Hydra stood up. "Is it too difficult to close a freaking door? God."

She slammed it hard. It was a good thing I kept my hand clamped over my mouth.

Ow! Crap. I thought. I didn't mean to swear but, it really hurt.

"Hmmm, must be stuck." Hydra said and sat again.

"I heard you went and showed some halfbreeds a lesson." A red-headed girl said.

"Don't forget the mudblood." A pale boy added.

I gripping the edge of the seat tightly.

"Yeah, I did. My sister was with them. They have a pureblood in their posse, too." Hydra said gloatingly.

"Pureblood, huh? Bloodtraitor?" The girl said again.

"No. A Black." The others gasped.

"You mean the Black everyone's been talking about?"

"Same one." Hydra said flatly.

"Does she know what she's doing? I mean, she grew up with Muggles."

"She does." Hydra shrugged. I breathed in and out slowly. I released my grip on the seat. And now, my nails were digging into my palms. "Well, why don't we show her what happens when low-class wizards mess with purebreeds like us."

"But she's a pureblood, too."

"Not anymore since she chose to be with them." Hydra said.

I didn't wait any longer. I lit the Whizbangs and threw the Darkness powder in front of Hydra. I opened the compartment door and slipped outside. The Slytherins yelled and stumbled to get out. I, of course, had gotten out before them and slid the compartment door shut.

I ran down the corridor, stopping myself from laughing. I risked a glance at them and saw the Slytherins on top of each other. Hydra was shouting curses at the boy on top of her.

The door of our compartment was open and I went inside. I sat down and realized I still had the cloak on. The others were laughing very hard. Probably because they heard the whole thing over the Extendable Ears, a Weasley product. I took off my cloak and Cyra shrieked.

"Silver! Don't freaking do that!" She yelled. "You're gonna give me a heart attack! God."

"My point exactly." I said.

The others who were sniggering broke into loud laughs. Loud enough that the noise reached the Ravenclaw's train compartment.

"What's all this noise?" A boy said.

"Did we really laugh loud enough to be heard from your compartment?" Eliah asked.

"Actually, yes." The boy answered. "I'm Corvus Lovegood Diggory, by the way."

"I'm Cyra."

"I'm Equestrius Orion Black. Call me Silver. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

Al looked annoyed. "I'm Al." He said tonelessly.

"Eliah."

"Mionette Cassiopeia Malfoy. Call me Cass."

"Nice to meet all of you. I just went to see what the commotion's all about." Corvus smiled brightly. "But I need to get back to my compartment. We're almost there. Better put your robes on."

"Without Al, you mean." Cass added.

Al scratched his head, flushed.

"You could change in our compartment." Corvus offered. "We're all boys."

"Whatever." Al answered breezily. "Girls..."

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken to the school seperately." A voice echoed.

The train was slowing down and it was dark outside. We can see mountains and trees under a deep purple sky.

We went out the compartment and joined the other students on the corridor. People pushed and squeezed through the door onto a tiny platform.

Then, a lamp bobbed over heads.

"Firs' years!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Firs' years over here!"

Hagrid towered over us. He saw me and winked.

"Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid led us to a narrow path. "Mind yer step, now!"

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwars in a sec." He called over his shoulder.

The narrow path soon branched out onto the edge of a great black lake. On top of a high mountain, stood a majestic castle with many towers and turrets.

"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting by the shore.

We all looked at each other. There were five of us, and a boat can only hold four.

"Hey, Eliah." A voice said behind us.

"Hi, Corvus." Eliah answered.

Cyra, Cass and I looked at each other. Then, we turned to Al.

"What?" Al asked us.

"Corvus, would you do us a favor?" Cass asked him.

"Uh, sure." But Corvus didn't sound so sure.

Suddenly, Al knew. And he wasn't too happy.


End file.
